


The four times Skeppy was wholesome and the one time he was wasn’t

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Add on story thing?, Angst, M/M, Skephalo, dream and George are mentioned, it has a good ending if you read the other one as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: He picked up his bag, and moved to the door, only pausing when he heard bad take in a breath,"You...you said you'd always be there""Goodbye, bad"Or in which Skeppy and Bads friendship through out the years changes and develops, and Skeppy realises something that he doesn’t want to deal with.(Basically an add on to my other story; We used to be friends, I guess)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 296





	The four times Skeppy was wholesome and the one time he was wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader person that may not read this note!  
> Before you get started, imma explain a bit. You can read this story on its own, or with the other story(that I mentioned in the summary) it’ll make sense either way, but I just wanted to add a bit on. If you want a happier ending to this, go check that other story out!  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!  
> (It’s a bit slow at the start, just go with it till it gets a little better Lmao-)

Bad and Skeppy lived next to each other, had done their whole lives, and their parents got along quite well, talking a lot when both of them were in then garden, and running into each other outside, so it only made sense for the boys to be best friends. Even at the age of four and five, the two were inseparable. Constantly looking out for each other, and never staying far apart. The same goes for the two at age six and seven, starting first school. Bad had always been a little awkward and shy, especially around people he didn’t really know, Skeppy could tell that even though he was only young, so he made it his mission to make sure bad felt comfortable in any environment. That's what friends do right? So as they walked into the class room full of other kids, some played with dinosaurs, or with dolls and others sat trying to make out words in books, Skeppy put his hand on Bads shoulder and gave him a toothy grin, the gap in his teeth showing where one had fallen out for adult ones to grow in. Bad returned the smile, a little dorky gap in between his front two teeth showing, something Skeppy had always found funny, he liked it, though bad didn't. 

"Ah! Hello!" A ladies voice rang and welcomed the two further into the class room, since they were both lingering by the door, "I'm miss Evergreen, I'll be your teacher while you're in this class...what are your names so I can mark you down?"

"I-I...I'm..." Bad started, trying to mumble out some words, before shooting a helpless glance at Skeppy,

"I'm Skeppy!" The more confident boy grinned, "and this is bad"

"Well it's very nice to meet the two of you" she smiled, typing something into her computer, "now, go play for a bit, while we wait for the rest of the class to get here, shouldn't be long, then we can get started" she grinned, hurrying the two off to go play.

Bad was a little quiet as they walked off, and Skeppy gazed around looking for something for them to do, before bad tugged on his shirt sleeve,

"Huh, yeah?"

"Um...thanks, skeppy" he smiled, that same toothy grin appearing on his face that Skeppy couldn't help but mirror,

"It's no problem dude, I'm always gonna be here"

At age nine and ten, Skeppy realised he loved to make sure that bad was happy, and anytime he was sad he did whatever he could to make the boy feel better. Like that time that bad lost his toy horse, Reberto, and gave him his own, Spot, because bad totally looked like he was about to cry when he couldn't find it and Skeppy hated that.  
Another example of this was when they were at the park, going for a picnic with their parents since it was the summer holiday. It was a nice day, the sun was out, without clouds to block it, and it was mostly warm but not to the point that it was unbearable, and they spent it repetitively chasing each other round trees, and throwing grapes at each other until their parents told them to stop. Then Skeppy spotted the ice cream van. After about five minutes of pleading and begging, their parents finally gave in, and searched through their bags to get some money.  
Skeppy cheered, high fiving bad and grinning as Bads mom stood up, taking the money from Skeppys mother and heading towards the ice cream van, the two kids in tow,

"What ice cream are you getting?" Skeppy asked, peering at bad, while they stood in line,

"Hmm I don't know..." he said, frowning as he thought, before gasping, "woah! Do you think they do muffin ice cream?"

"That would be so weird dude!" Skeppy laughed, moving forward and looking up to Bads mom as he went to order,

"You two okay with a normal one with a flake?" She asked, smiling as the two boys nodded, grinning at her with hopeful eyes. 

Only about a minute later, bad and Skeppy were both happily holding their ice cream, walking just ahead of Bads mom to their picnic blanket,

"Well, I think muffin ice cream would be great- oh nooo!" Bad cried out, his ice cream tumbling from his hand and landing with a splat on the muddy ground, "my ice cream!" 

Skeppy resisted the urge to chuckle, since it was pretty funny, but bad looked a little sad, staring at his ice cream like it was a departed friend,

"Bad? You okay?"

"My ice cream" he mumbled, his lip all pouty and his voice quiet, 

"On no! Bad!" His mom whined, catching up to them, "well I'm sure the birds'll love you for that...but we don't have enough to buy you another one"

"It's fine mom" he mumbled, and Skeppys heart hurt at the way he sounded so defeated, he always was like a little kid, even if he was older than Skeppy,

"Hey bad, here take mine, I don't mind"

Bad gasped, his eyes widening and shooting to Skeppy, the look in his eyes so excited and appreciative "are you sure? No I can't! You were so excited about it"

"So were you, it's fine" he smiled, pushing it into Bads hands,

"Ahh..." bad started at it in thought, before his face lit up again, "we can just share!"

Skeppy smiled, his eyes glued to the little gap that had yet to disappear from Bads teeth, and all he could think was how much he liked it, "yeah, that's a good idea"

"Thank you Geppy!" He smiled, the nickname he never even realised he was shaking shooting from his lips,

"It's chill, I'm always gonna be here to help"

When they were thirteen and fourteen, they'd been going round each other's houses a lot more frequently, half of the time Skeppy just showed up without asking bad, since he did live just next door, and they often slept over at each other's houses, sometimes unplanned, when they practically refused to go home. This was one of those times, and Skeppy lay on one side of Bads double bed. The lights were all out, and it was around two in the morning, they were only trying to sleep now because Bads mom came in the room and told the two they needed to get to sleep now, since they'd be back to school in the morning, if it weren’t for that, the two would still be up playing some sort of game. It was silent, but Skeppy could tell bad wasn't asleep, he’d been sat listening to his breathing pattern, and felt his back shift and move as he tried to get comfortable. They were lay so close that their back touched, though he didn't quite know why, as there was a bunch of space on the bed for them to lay separately, but they just took it as an opportunity to get closer to each other. Then bad broke the silence,

"Hey Geppy?" He whispered out, his voice gently and quiet, "you asleep?"

"No" he denied, paring it with a shake of his head, "what's up?" He asked, rolling over at the same time that bad did, and smiling to himself as their noses met and he stared at Bads green eyes that he loved so much, that looked just a little weird without his glasses. The boy always talked about getting contacts, since he didn’t like wearing glasses at all, though Skeppy didn’t like the idea. He though bad looked pretty cute with dorky glasses like he had,

"Do you...do you think it's okay for a boy to love boys?"

Skeppy was kind of taken aback by the question. Did this mean that bad loved boys? Or was he just asking out of curiosity? Did he think that Skeppy loved boys? Well, now that he thought of it...did he? He loved bad, and bad was a boy, but he was certain that wasn't the kind of love he was talking about...but...did he love bad like that? He'd had crushes on girls before, but gotten over them quickly, and they were all centred around looks, or a one time interaction in class...he cared about bad, and had known him almost his whole life, and hated the idea of the boy feeling uncomfortable, he always got this happy feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite explain, whenever bad was happy, or shot him a grin, and he couldn't help but find bad oddly endearing. But he didn't love him, right? He couldn't...there was no way,

"Yeah, I think it's fine" he smiled, 

"Thank you Skeppy" he smiled back, his eyes shutting as he fell asleep,

"It's fine" he whispered, knowing bad was asleep and wouldn't hear him but speaking anyway, "I'll always be here"

At the age of fifteen and sixteen, they talked a little less in school, though they still saw each other frequently outside of it, they didn't work together on projects, and bad would always eat in the library, while Skeppy ate in the lunch room. Skeppy had made new friends, and slowly began gaining popularity, being that kid in class who messed around and had constant back and forth with the teacher, and almost always getting sent off to the principals office, only to return with a warning. The boy seemed to be able to talk his way out of anything, he was charming like that. Though bad had stayed the meek little boy he always was, still to scared to speak up or introduce himself to new people. He’d sit at the back of the class, reading or fiddling with something until told to get on with his work, and worked alone when everyone else worked on group projects. He was a pretty fast worker, and worked best when he had no one else in his way, so every time he finished a project, his eyes would dart to Skeppy, if he was still in the room, and watched him attempt to sabotage his own project with his friends, dream and George, or watched as he failed at trying to mix chemicals or add negatives correctly. Though sometimes his eyes would meet with Skeppys, and he would give him that smile that reassured him that everything was okay. That he would always be there.

Skeppy wasn’t sure why he smiled back at bad when their eyes met. But he usually did, and he would still kill to see that kind look on the other boys face as they just sat and smiled at each other. Though, lately, it had become painful. For what reason, he didn’t know, but being near bad and talking to him, made his heart hurt, and his stomach feel like it was full of rocks. And Bads smile, it made his head feel dizzy and loopy, and his arms and knees weak. But if also hurt. It hurt so, so much. But he still did it, he still hung out with bad every day, and walked to and from school, and made sure he was okay. Even if it hurt. It struck him, at one point, that maybe, just maybe he was falling in love. He shook his head at the time, almost laughing at the thought, but now, as he stared at bad and smiled at the way his eyes were bright and kind, and his little dimple showed near his mouth, and his hair covered his eye a bit, that made him so tempted to go over there and move it so he could see the green better; the thought occurred again. And this time he didn’t find it so easy to brush off,

“Thank you” bad mouthed across the class room, and Skeppy didn’t quite understand why. What could the boy be thanking him for?

“I’m always here” he mouthed back, that pained smile still on his face.

Around the age of sixteen and seventeen, Skeppy had begun distancing himself from bad. He'd gotten new friends, that he enjoyed talking to and hung out with constantly, and always came up with excuses not to hang out with or even see bad. It hurt, to be with him at this point, it gave him a pain in his chest, this longing that made him want to break down and cry every time he saw him, and thinking of his as his best friend made it worse, made his heart feel as if it was on fire and bad was the only one who could put it out but all the boy did was dangle the water in front of him. And it hurt. So he told him. Not all of that, of course, because he vowed never to tell a soul, but he told him what he needed to. He waited for ages to tell him, not wanting to confront bad but there came a point where he knew he had too.  
They were the last to leave their English class, both still packing away their bags and stuff, when bad came up to him,

"Hey, Skeppy"

"Oh uh...yeah, bad"

"You wanna like, walk home together or something?" He asked sheepishly, and there was that grin, along with that feeling, like there were a swarm of wasps on the inside of his stomach, 

"Oh uh, I can't dude, I'm gonna hang with dream and George..."

"Oh! Yeah, them" he said, his smile faltering but not disappearing entirely, "maybe some other time then-"

"Bad, c'mon, face it...we aren't really friends anymore, y'know?" He shrugged, and Bads face looked so defeated that he had to look away. He remembered a time when he would do whatever it took to get that look off of his face, now he was the one that caused it, "people grow apart...were in different groups now, we're different...you should find new friends, I've already found mine" he said, his jaw clenched as he met Bads eyes and saw how they looked glazed over, and bad tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, like he always did when he was about to cry. He so desperately wanted to give bad the biggest hug in the world and tell him he was only joking, and that he would never not be his friend. But he didn't. He picked up his bag, and moved to the door, only pausing when he heard bad take in a breath,

"You...you said you'd always be there"

"Goodbye, bad"

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little shorter than the other two I’ve written, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! If there’s anyway I could’ve done better, tell me!  
> Also, thank you sooo much to everyone who commented on my last story, I really appreciate it!  
> Stay safe, stay alive :3


End file.
